On the Razor's Edge
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: He had only two rules. Don't ask about the past. And Don't expect a future. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

 **So lately, I've been trying to work on my other stories, but again, I've been running dry on motivation for them. But I still get creative urges, and this is one of them.**

 **So rather than leaving you all without any of my work to read, I decided I'll upload this one as well.**

 **So, first off, this one's going to be quite kinky and smutty. But not too smutty. It's going to focus more on the relationship and the development.**

 **Maybe a bit like The Shadow That Watches. But nothing too grand.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new story!**

 **~ Wings**

* * *

 **On the Razor's Edge**

 **~Prologue~**

He had only two rules.

Don't ask about the past.  
Don't expect a future.

Quinn was perfectly fine with those rules. But she wondered, as she lay in her own bed, how they had ended up in this situation. She looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty, but it was still warm from his presence. He never stayed for the nights. That was another thing he did. He never stayed.

An arm found its way above her head, splayed across her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling. They had the perfect arrangement. She had been quite depressed for the last few months, feeling lost, motionless in a life full of motion, drowning while everyone around her breathed. She ached for affection, for some kind of connection. Yet, everyone she had ever dated had been nothing but a disappointment, in one way or another. No one could fill the void she wanted filled.

Except him. He was perfect. He was almost inhuman in everything he did. His movements always had a certain deadly grace to it, his eyes were warm chocolate yet as cold as ice. He was intelligent and cunning, powerful and fast, beautiful and deadly at the same time. But he didn't care. He never cared.

She remembered how she had found her way to him. It was just another battle like every other day on the Rift, yet… Afterwards, while she had been walking back alone to her quarters, his voice had drawled across to her. "There seems to be something bothering you a lot."

She had looked around to find him leaning against a wall, arms crossed, one knee slightly raised, the foot resting against the wall, hood pulled up.

"Why do you care?" She said, narrowing her eyes in distrust. Her first instinct as a Demacian Ranger was, obviously, to not trust the Noxian Assassin who called out to her.

"I don't." His answer was flat, simple. No hostility to it, but no warmth either. "I'm simply curious as to why my little rival isn't as sharp as usual. Killing you is beginning to lose its rewarding feeling with you like this." He said as he pulled out a knife from his belt. Quinn tensed, but he simply began flipping the blade up into the air, catching it again exactly at the tip. Of course, he couldn't hurt her here. The league forbade it. He was too smart for that.

"It's none of your business." She said, with an edge to her voice. But of course, he didn't even react to it.

"It's not. Which is why I'm asking." He said simply.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked again, turning around to face him with her body completely now.

"Curiousity." He mused as his lips quirked up a little.

Her eyes narrowed. "You think this is funny? Well, fuck you and your amusement. I'm not going to be some object of a joke." She said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"You feel alone. Isolated. As if the world itself is black and you're the only white spot." He said, his voice calling over and freezing her mid step. It was scary how accurate his description was to how she felt. She turned her head and looked at him warily, to find him still in the same posture, flipping that little knife of his.

"So?" She said, not knowing why she responded. But, honestly, she just wanted to know what he knew.

"I know all about this feeling, Little Bird." He said, turning his head slightly towards her, though his face was still covered mostly by the hood. "That is what ails you, no? This feeling of hopelessness? Of not knowing what to do?"

"Stop beating about the bush and tell me what you know." She said, turning around to face him completely again.

"I know a lot. But all you need to know is how to fix it." He caught the knife and didn't flick it up again. He looked at her straight in the eye through the hood, and though she couldn't see his eyes she knew he was staring into hers. "There is no cure for it. Not anything permanent. But there is a reprieve from all that misery you are feeling." He said.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds as Quinn gulped, her golden eyes slightly wider. "What's the reprieve?"

"You know what they say… Misery loves company." He said as he straightened up, walking towards her. She tensed again, but he stopped in front of her. He had a good height advantage on her, so she was forced to look up and, was slightly surprised, to see those brown eyes within the shadows of his hood.

"You need company. I can provide it."

"Yeah, and then one day I find myself with a knife in my throat." Quinn said sarcastically, though she didn't move, eyes locked on his. He snorted.

"You wouldn't find out if you had a knife in your throat, silly girl. You'd be dead before you knew it." He said as Quinn flushed a bit, her temper running thin yet… She was curious.

"What are you saying exactly." She asked, her voice level.

"Nothing changes between us. But you and I? We distract each other. I'll fill that void inside of you for the intimate touch of a person. I'll keep your mind off that loneliness of yours and help you ignore the cruelty that is life." He said.

"What does that mean?" She said, frowning a bit. He smirked.

"You and me, my dear, are going to fuck like we've never fucked before. Every night. A no strings arrangement to sate our physical and psychological needs." He said.

Quinn was blushing as well as furious at this prospect, she wanted to slap him.

"You think of me as some common whore? I'm not going to be your pet, Noxian filth." She said heatedly, before turning around and walking away.

"Offer stands. Take it whenever you wish." He drawled as she was walking away, making her huff in rage. The nerve of him!

The rest of the day, she had been fuming a bit, yet his words had been ringing in her head. And, that night, she had been overcome with that familiar emptiness again. That lonely feeling that threatened to eat her out from inside, a black hole that was crushing her within. She thought about all the ways this could go wrong, all the ways this _was_ wrong. It would be fraternizing with the enemy. Consorting with them. It'd be treason. He could just be luring her into a trap.

And yet, it didn't feel like a trap. It didn't feel like he had any reason to lie. That man was no stranger to the art of deception, but he wasn't one to lie without reason either. She couldn't find any reason as to why he'd be lying.

Valor squawked at her in a low, questioning way as he tilted his head. "It's nothing, Val." She said. That was it. It was nothing. Nothing really mattered in life anymore to her. She had, honestly, lost any will to live at all. If this was going to kill her then let it kill her. She wanted an end to this suffering. It was meaningless, so she had nothing to lose. And if what he said turned out to be true…

She began to wonder about all the times she had fought Talon. Their relation was a strange one. A kind of weird rivalry, even though they were supposed to be enemies, she doubted either of them ever saw each other as a foe. Rather, they saw each other like a challenge. Like two chess players. Fighting. Pitting each other's skills against each other. Talon was obviously far more skilled than her, however, and most of their encounters ended with her having her existence blinked out faster than she could ever react. She had managed to fight him well a few times, however. She remembered how they had tousled in the river once. She had caught him off guard (a very rare feat) and had managed to take him down, but he had pulled her along as well. They rolled and fought, trying to keep each other's weapons away while simultaneously trying to bring their own one up front. Problem is, the game finished before they could end their fight. So they were stuck with Talon's blade stuck against her throat and her crossbow aimed at his face, with her sitting on top of him as if she was straddling him. It was… exhilerating, to say the least. Most of their close encounters had a kind of thrill to it. Quinn couldn't deny it, but she was very attracted to him, if she could look past the blatant fact that he was a cold blooded killer from the faction that was her faction's sworn enemy. But his offer…

" _Nothing changes between us. But you and I? We distract each other. I'll fill that void inside of you for the intimate touch of a person. I'll keep your mind off that loneliness of yours and help you ignore the cruelty that is life."_

" _You and me, my dear, are going to fuck like we've never fucked before. Every night. A no strings arrangement to sate our physical and psychological needs."_

She found herself walking through the corridors of the institute. It was quite late at night, and no one was really roaming the halls except for the occasional guard, who paid her no mind. A part of her mind kept telling her she should turn back right now, but again, she didn't really care anymore. If he offered her a chance to get out of this dark misery, to 'distract' herself as he put it, she'd take the change, even if it turned out to be some ruse and her body would be later found in a ditch a few days later. Well, knowing him, she doubted anyone would ever find her body unless he wanted them to.

She stood outside his door, wondering if she should go through with this. If she didn't turn around right now, she could never turn back again. There would be no undoing this action. There would be consequences, especially if they were found. Was the risk worth the chance of the reward?

She knocked on Talon's door.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it guys! The prologue to set up the story.**

 **So, if any of you want some insight into this story, it's an idea I got from something I had with a friend a long time back. We both hated everything in life and found each other, so we decided to be each other's distraction in the most sexual way possible. It worked, for a while. So that kind of inspired this story, but isn't directly based off it (No Wingsu smut for you, even if I am downright hella sexy).**

 **Lil, if you're reading this, yes I'm writing this story inspired from our sexcapades. Hope you like it~**

 **If you guys like the idea of this story or where this is going, feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on it. I love hearing what you guys have to say, and it really gives me some incentive to write and update the story faster! Feel free to follow/favourite too to keep up with the story while also helping more people to find it.**

 **If you didn't like it, I still ask you to take some time to leave your thoughts in a review. I love hearing criticism as well because I see it as an opportunity to improve myself as a writer. If it's something you simply don't like because of preference or something I can't fix, then I apologize. Feel free to take a gander at the other stories I have written to find one to your liking or peruse stories done by other people! There are a lot of awesome stories around here.**

 **Wingsu's words of the day:** "Isn't it strange how your heart beats more when you are in danger or in pain? Dying is when you are most alive."

 **~ Wings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

 **So first off, I want to say thank you for the amazing response for the first chapter! It's always heartening to see people respond positively. I've also spotted some familiar, fellow writers who're following the story. I hope I get to write a story that you'll enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed reading yours.**

 **I'm afraid there's a bug in Fanfiction at the time of me writing this which prevents me from seeing any of the reviews (though I can see the number of reviews I got). So forgive me for not responding to any of you that requires a response until it's resolved.**

 **Anyway, enough about that. Enjoy the story.**

 **Song for the Chapter: Between Two Points by The Glitch Mob ft Swan.**

 **~ Wings**

* * *

 **On the Razor's Edge**

" _The closest distance between two points is from me to you."_

 **One**

 **~.~**

She didn't know what she was expecting. But she definitely knew she didn't expect him the way he was when he opened the door. She lost her ability to speak when she saw him.

The door opened after she had knocked, revealing a dark interior. And through the opening, she saw his face for the first time, properly. He had long locks of chocolate brown hair, as dark and warm as his eyes were but lacking the cold edge to the color that his peripherals possessed. It was cut a bit shorted on the front, but still long enough that one lock reached down his nose almost to his lips. He was wearing a simple black top and a pair of loose gray pants, no doubt his comfort wear. In contrast, Quinn was wearing a dark blue cardigan that she had put on over her pajamas, which consisted of a white camisole and a pair of grey shorts. Her short, dark hair contrasted very well against her fair skin, which was pale now from the chilled night air.

"What?" His voice was curt yet lazy, a low tone.

"I... um…" She swallowed, narrowing her eyes, fighting the small blush that came up onto her cheeks. "I'm here about your offer."

Something glinted in Talon's eyes. Amusement. Curiousity. "Are you sure you're here about that? I thought you didn't want to be my pet."

"Can we not… talk about this like this?" She said, looking around to see if the hallway was still empty. Talon opened the door farther and stood aside, and Quinn entered, noticing how tall he was in comparison to her again.

The door clicked shut behind her as Quinn looked around his quaint room. It was dark, the only lights being a white hextech lamp lit at the desk against one wall, under which was an assortment of knives. The walls were a muted, dark color, the floor dark wood that had a very nice feeling to her bare feet (she had left her slippers off near the entrance). The bed was most interesting. It had a dark purple duvet on top of white satin sheets, with white pillows. And it was, to say the least, quite big. It was also placed against an alcove in the wall, as if the gap was made for the bed to fit like that (it probably was, since the institute's rooms for every champion was made and customized by magic to the champion's liking). The wall the bed rested against was covered by curtains hiding what, she guessed, was a window.

All in all, it was a very cozy looking room, one she didn't expect. She was expecting something dingy and rough like a Noxian tavern room.

"So, are you going to answer me?" Talon said behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts with a small jump. Right. She was in his room about his offer. She looked at him, those dark eyes of his looking at her without emotion, that chiselled face of his with the hard yet refined edges to it. His lips were interesting too, thin yet just full enough to be tempting.

"Yes, obviously I'm here about that." She said, crossing her arms. It wasn't her first rodeo, to be honest. She didn't feel that shy anymore now that the surprise of it had faded. But then again, most of her old trysts hadn't really been that enjoyable.

A silence passed as Talon watched her without motion, that lazy, unconcerned look in his eyes. And then an eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"Well what?" She answered, confused a bit.

"I'm waiting." He replied.

"For what?" She responded.

Amusement glinted in his eyes again. "Do you expect to do it fully clothed, Little Bird?"

She flushed, not because of finally getting what he meant but because of the sarcasm. But then she smiled at him coyly.

"Can't get a girl's clothes off yourself, can you?" She taunted. "I told you I'm not your pet. If you want something, you'll have to earn it. I expected more from you."

She had touched a nerve. She saw the amusement blinking out of his eyes, replaced with something dark… And somehow, that intensity made something inside of her shiver.

"You told me you could distract me, right?" She said again, narrowing her eyes at him. "Show me then."

"Two rules." He said, standing perfectly still as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't ask about the past. And don't expect a future." He said.

It was a perfect deal in her opinion. She didn't really want to go into her past either nor did she want this to become something more than just a tryst.  
"Works for me." She answered.

And then, pain shot up through Quinn's back as she was shoved against a wall. Hard. Caught off guard, Quinn could barely gasp before Talon's mouth was locked onto hers. Her eyes widened as, in the confusion of the sudden closure of distance between them, she realized one thing with sparkling clarity.

 _He was a fucking good kisser._

She returned the kiss as soon as the thought shot across her mind, all that loneliness and emptiness inside of her transforming into an insatiable hunger, a hunger that Talon was willing to sate. And she was going to have it sated.

Her hands roamed his back roughly as his did the same, going up and feeling her bare shoulder blades (She realized now that, at some point, her cardigan had ended up on the floor). She could feel his rough hands, calloused from years of bladework, rubbing against her back with a texture that made the hair on the back of her neck stand, goosebumps sprouting up onto her skin. By the time one of his hands went up and entangled itself in her short hair, Quinn's lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. They were still kissing fervently, their tongues locked in a dance of passion and lust, breaths locked and mixed within the confines of their lips. But that ache in her chest only stoked the fires that was burning in her. It made her want more. More. MORE!

The kiss broke, and instantly her head was pulled backwards painfully by the grip he had on her hair, forcing her face to look upwards. Her gasping breaths were hitched mid-inhale as she felt his mouth latch onto her neck, making love to that vulnerable spot of her body. Kissing. Sucking. Nibbling. _Ouch…_ Biting. But that little ounce of pain was… surprisingly likable. Talon wasn't lying, he was damn good at this.

A moan found its way out of her, one not of lust or arousal but one of need. She _needed_ him more. To touch her. To feel her, as he was. She needed more.

His other hand lowered, finding its way under her top, feeling the curve of her spine up to the apex, leaving tingling warmth in it's wake. And then, her tank top found its way on the floor next to the cardigan, leaving her bare waist-up. Her hands were still on his back, clutching into his shirt, and within moments of her tank hitting the ground, his shirt was also unceremoniously discarded.

There was no waste of time, no fiddling or playing around. Talon instantly pushed himself against her and pushed her up against the wall, Quinn instinctively reacting by pushing off with her feet and then quickly hooking her legs around his waist. She could feel his hard length pressing against her core through the two layers of fabric they had between them, and it was agonizing for her as the hunger within her began to thrash everything inside of her, demanding the void to be filled.

He sucked on one of her mounds, taking the already hard peak into his mouth, sending spasms of pleasure into the nerve center of her brain, making her nails dig into his bare back. He bit her, tweaking the little pink nip between his teeth, none too gently. She responded by biting her lips and moaning, throwing her head back against the wall and scratching welts into his back with her nails. He kept the peak gripped in his teeth as he moved his head further from her, pulling on her sensitive nip, eliciting another moan from her that was parts pleasure and pain.

Talon left her breast then and went back upto her face, kissing her again. One part of Quinn's brain called him a bastard for not paying attention to the other breast as well. But the majority didn't care. As absently as their tops had come off, their bottoms followed. Quinn had to lower a leg so her shorts could be pulled off, but they didn't break the kiss while they were doing it and she instantly hooked her legs around his waist again, grinding her damp lower lips against his hard, toned abdomen. Talon's pants soon pooled around his ankles too, pulled off by a combination of Quinn's heels pushing the waistband down and Talon stepping on the edge of his pant-legs to pull them off. It was kicked away right after.

And then, there was no warning, no preparation. Quinn's body was ready for it, and she wanted it badly. Just a second for Talon to guide himself to align with her entrance and then a straight stroke all the way in. Quinn had to break the kiss to sharply inhale at the sudden feeling of being completely filled. Talon made a noise of discontentment at her breaking the kiss… ( _Did he just growl?_ ) And pulled her face back down, biting her lower lips before kissing her again, causing her to moan into the kiss.

On a speed scale of one to ten, Talon probably started instantly on 7. No sensual build up, just raw passion as he began to thrust into her, banging her against the wall, her legs hooked around his deliciously carved pelvic bones, her nails digging into his back. This wasn't love. There was nothing lovey about this, nor anything romantic. This was plain fucking. Just sex. Both of them didn't care about each other, they were simply focused on quenching that thirst for physical affection within them, sating their bodily urges.

Quinn had the break the kiss again because of how much her body demanded oxygen right now, especially since she had to breathe in quick, hard bursts, small moans escaping her every now and then. Talon busied himself with her neck again, something she did not mind _at all_. His speed increased and Quinn found her body instinctively reacting, oscillating her hips to react to every thrust he made. Quinn suddenly gasped, feeling her entire body begin to convulse as her nerve endings went wild. Her nails dug deep into his back, probably painfully, as she grinded her body against his, unable to properly move with the same fluid accuracy as she had moments before. Talon simply raised his speed even further while Quinn found a stark realization hit her. _Was that an orgasm!?_

She had never felt anything like it before. She had tried pleasuring herself many times before, and had found a low amount of satisfaction from it, but never something like this. And her past lovers were all too boring or clumsy and none of them ever made her feel like this… She couldn't believe there was this kind of release. And right now, she couldn't think about it either because of the way her mind was blanking out constantly from the aftershocks.

And then, with a snarl, Talon pulled out, sticking his hard length up onto her abdomen as he released himself all over her belly, some of his seed spurting up to reach her chest too. A low moan escaped her as she felt the satisfyingly hot liquid splash onto her already heated skin.

They had a few moments, gasping for breath, their skin heated and shining with a layer of moisture on it, the room heady with the scent of their sex.

And then Talon let her down, Quinn finding her feet, stumbling a bit and having to hold the wall for support as she regained her balance. Her legs felt like jelly. She felt like saying something, and looked over to find Talon already walking away from her. She couldn't help but gaze a bit hungrily at his toned ass.

And then, he said, "Use my bathroom to clean yourself up. Then show yourself out, you know the way."

Quinn felt like she had been slapped in the face. Whatever trace of arousal she had left from the afterglow instantly corroded away. She narrowed her eyes, picking up his pants from the floor and using it to wipe his filthy stains off her skin, throwing it away like trash before picking her clothes off the floor.

"No thanks." She spat venomously as she began to angrily pull her clothes back on. She glared at Talon with her bright, golden eyes to find him staring in an unimpressed and unreactive way at her, a cigarette in his hands, standing casually against his end table fully nude.

She wrapped her cardigan around her tightly and stormed out of the room without a backwards glance at him, slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

 **I really loved the response I got from everyone. Please keep it up and leave any thoughts you might have, whether on the story or chapter or in general, in the reviews. It takes only a minute of your time and honors me greatly to see that someone took their time to leave their response to the chapter. An artist's greatest pleasure is to see the reactions of people who view his work.**

 **Also, for those of you who have been asking about my health (I've gotten some PMs as well about it), lets just say I have an insane will to live now that will not be broken. But I, myself, am completely shattered. That's probably why I have the burning desire to live and better my body, because I simply hate everything to do with life now and will not let Life win. For those of you who watch anime, and have seen a certain anime called Code Geass, specifically Akito The Exiled, I'm kind of like him right now in the sense that the desire to Die has transgressed into such a powerful loathing of life that I'm living with fervor to the point of it being destructive. Like I'm literally willing myself to shine so bright in the hopes that I'll go supernova soon enough.**

 **Or I'll get stabbed to death, because I'm a bastard and I Know Nothing.**

 **Wingsu's words of the day:** "You're the only one who can hurt me, and you seem to use that to your advantage every time."

 **~ Wings**


End file.
